Alternate Me
by Fire Pixy
Summary: A new girl Emiko, comes to the Fruits Basket school. However, it seems she has an interesting, and not so origanal secret,something thought impossible. Click the button to read the story and then review, please!
1. Chapter Un: Let's start this Jazz

_**Alternate Me**_

Disclaimer: I own no one but Emiko and Akira and Hiroji.

Warning: Eventual spoilers if you don't know…stuff…  
I have part of this written...Please review if you think this is any good... If not, review anyway, but please don't be too mean! _that does not mean I do not understand constructive criticism._ Oh, and if you find ny mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

Chapter- Un: _Let's Start This Jazz_

Emika, a girl with snow white hair and large green eyes, walked up to the school with Hiroji, her bodyguard. She trembled as the car she walked out of pulled away. She wasn't scared or nervous on her first day at this new school. She was pissed off. Pissed off, and a mad. There was _absolutely nothing_ wrong with her old school! Her scowl only made her even more gorgeous. As she started to walk into the building, annoyed, she noticed a boy around her age and bright orange hair, arguing with another guy with purple hair and eyes, whom, for some reason, she instantly hated. On the side she noticed a girl on the side, watching them argue, almost trembling.

She sighed, and then put on her "I'm so happy, let's be friends" look. This was going to be a long day. She walked over to the girl.

"Hello! I'm new here. My name is Emiko Sohma!"

The girl bowed, and smiled. "My name is Tohru Honda. That's Kyo Sohma," Emiko's eyes widened as she heard the name Kyo Sohma. Tohru seemed to not notice, and continued. She pointed to the kid with the purple hair, the one she instantly hated.  
"And that's Yuki Sohma." She looked up at Emiko. "Do you know them? Are you cousins?"

"I don't think so…You didn't say that his name is Kyo Sohma, did you?" She attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace with her right eye twitching.

"No, I did!"

"Weird. My full name is Emiko Kyo Sohma..."She stopped her twitchy eye, and smiled. This time it looked like a real smile.

She looked up at Kyo, and saw him and Yuki looking at her. Kyo walked over to her, his fight forgotten. She looked up at Kyo, at the rat. Why she called him the rat, she had no clue, but the name seemed to fit him. He looked kind of like Kaori, the rat in the zodiac. She screamed as a kid playing soccer tripped, bumped into her, and knocked her into Kyo, causing them both to trans- wait…

_I didn't transform…? I can hug now?_ Kyo and Emiko both thought.

They both grimaced. "Why'd you say that out loud, so loud!" They both hissed at the same time.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't say that out loud! Yes you did!" they argued back and forth in whispered argument, attracting odd looks.

"Let's go in the building somewhere. We have to talk. Now." Emiko looked serious, and stern. Once the walked into an empty room, and closed then door, she glanced at Tohru.

"Does _she_ know? About…the secret?" Emiko asked, sharply.

Kyo nodded. "If you mean the Sohma secret, then yes. But... Who're you? I've never seen you before."

"And I've never seen or heard of you or rat boy. But we can hug. And I don't think it's 'cuz Akira's being nice to me."

"Akira? Who's that?"

"Akira. Y'know, the head the family?"

"That'd be Akito!"

"No, that's Akira!"

_And so went this conversation for about ten full minutes, until Yuki politely intervened by coughing, looking slightly annoyed._

"Shut up, rat boy." They both muttered, looked annoyed at Yuki and each other, then turned and faced opposite directions.

"Why do you call Yuki rat boy if you've never seen or heard of him?" Kyo mumbled, curious about this for a while.

"Because he just reminds me of the rat, that damned Kaori. Who tricked me, and left me out of the family, forever an outcast."

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki all looked very surprised. "_You're the cat?_"

"Yeah...Is there a problem with that?"

"B-but I'm the cat. You can't be the _cat_! Is there another Zodiac or something?" Kyo stuttered.

"I dunno. But I am the cat. I can prove it, too." She walked over to Hiroji, her bodyguard, hugged him, and then turned into a pure white kitten. "Can you prove it, Kyo-chan?"

"Yes. And don't call me that." He walked over to Tohru, and pulled her into a quick hug. Tohru blushed, but that went unnoticed, as he turned into his cat form.

"Wow. This is awkward." said Emiko, putting her paw behind her head.

"Yeah..." Kyo looked at the floor. "Well, it's only a matter of time before I turn back." _Who is this girl? And why does she have my name? Is it just another trick Akito's?_

"Yeah, it is... AND I'M NOT A TRICK BY THAT STUPID AKIRA! And his name's AKIRA. At least get that name right. It's starting to piss me off." She yelled, and then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Did you just...read my mind?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you say that out loud?"

_'What the hell does he mean, 'Did I read his mind?'_

"I mean, I thought something, which happened to be 'Who is this girl? And why does she have my name? Is it just another trick Akito's?' and you responded."

"You just read my mind! STOP IT!" She trembled, and mumbled softly "Too much! I can't...register...all of it at once..." then passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter Deux: Unfamiliar Place

I own no one in this story except Akira, Akana, Emiko, Hiroji, and Joey. Especially Joey Steal them, and die. Except for master. Ivy, you scare me.

Roro

Chapter Deux: _Unfamiliar Place_

Emiko's head was spinning.

"Oh God my head hurts..."

She blinked as a girl with dark brown, almost black, curly hair suddenly appeared. She had matching eyes of the same color, and looked about fifteen. She wore a deep V shirt, and tight, short, skirt. She looked like a girl version of Akira, except younger… Surprised, Emiko spoke aloud.

"Akira? No... You're not him… Who're are you, and where'm I?" Emiko's voice sounded strange in her ears. It was blurred, and uncertain. She sounded drunk.

The girl turned around, and looked surprised. Suddenly, a guy about the Akira look-a-like's age, hanging off her neck, appeared. Joey? How'd her older brother get there? Or was he there before? That's weird, he'd been missing for the pass month or so… She squinted and scrunched up her face. God, how it hurt to think.

"Me, babe? Who'm I? I'm Akana. But, more importantly, who are you? And how'd you get here? This is my spot… Only those who Akira says can enter are allowed…Wait… You don't know how you got here, do you? You don't deserve this!" She looked up, and screamed "AKIRA YOU BASTARD! She doesn't deserve this! Run, now!"

She looked worried, and gestured somewhere, anywhere that wasn't where they were now. She said something else, but her face started to look blurred, and her voice became distorted, and inhumane.

Slowly, Akana and Joey disappeared. Everything went black again. Emiko screamed.

This time, when she awakened, Emiko was sprawled out on the floor…. Fully clothed? How did that happen? She did just transform, after all… She then noticed Tohru standing over her, looking worried.

"Emiko-san, are you okay? You transformed, back, but you were out cold… I…Kyo left the room and I put your clothes on you so you wouldn't be cold…and naked…" She blushed, and then continued.

However, Emiko was no longer paying attention. She moved her head a little, which hurt like hell, and noticed Kyo standing in the corner. They were alone. No one else was there. Hiroji wasn't there. And then it occurred to her that she had no clue where she was.

"Where's Hiroji? And where am I?" she managed to croak out, at the same time Tohru said "Yuki went to go get Hatori-san, the Sohma family doctor, so he could look at you.

Kyo scowled. "Hiroji? The guy who kept following you?"

"Y…yes…" Wonderful. It hurt to not only _think_ but to also to _talk_ or simply _do _anything.

"He left about ten minutes ago," Tohru said, pleading with her eyes for Kyo not to be too

mean. "And as for where, we are-" As if cued, at that moment a tall man with black hair

and brown eyes walked in. As all Fruits Basket fans know, his name is Shigure. He

smiled.

"Now, now, look at who we have here. Another beautiful high school girl," He sung. "Is

this one of the wonderful Tohru-chan's friends? Oh, dear, why didn't you warn us…" He

then looked over to Kyo and stopped.

"Kyo… Did you go and get yourself a girlfriend? Why yes, she _is_ quiet beautiful, but

you _know_ where a problem would come in-"

"Shut up Shigure, you sick bastard…" Kyo mumbled. "We have an interesting problem-"

"Oh… Wonderful, so now I'm a _problem_. I'm guessing this is your house, Shigure-san.

My name is Emiko Kyo Sohma. The cat of the Juunishi." She smiled, and Shigure smiled back.

"I've been expecting you. Akito and Akira decided to… try something out. For now, you shall be staying here. Tohru, if you don't mind, could our wonderful Emiko-chan stay in your room. I haven't had time yet to set up anything." By now, Kyo and Tohru were very confused, and Tohru just blankly nodded.

"Now, if you could just come with me a second, Emiko… And Kyo, you too. Sorry, Tohru, but would you mind staying here a second?" Shigure said, needing to discuss the "plan" with Kyo and Emiko. That sick plan of the two god lovers.

"No. I can't… I mean, I need Hiroji." Shigure pretended offense at that.

"No…. I mean, Akira gave me Hiroji as a bodyguard… But his put a spell on us, binding me to Hiroji. Without him, I can't move… At least, not on my ownWah! What are you doing?" Emiko squeaked, for as Shigure heard that, he scooped her up, and began to carry her.

"S-sorry, Tohru… I have to go make sure that perv doesn't do anything… I'll come right back." He then ran off after Shigure.

Once Shigure placed Emiko in a chair in his room, and Kyo came in and sat down, Shigure began to talk.


End file.
